1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear, more especially it relates to a lightweight clog.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clogs are presently available which have a relatively heavy wooden base and a leather upper. Clogs provide support for the feet and appeal to a certain fashion taste; they are, however, heavy and are costly to manufacture. Only certain types of wood can be employed and special techniques are required to secure the leather upper to the wooden base.